All About Kendall
by ForNowUnamed
Summary: Logan has an all about Kendall day at the carnival. Random Kogan.


**A/N: An All About Kendall Day!  
**

Logan smiled as Kendall dragged him all around the carnival. Naturally, Logan hated the carnival. But today was all about Kendall. He had decided that since he hadn't seen his boyfriend all week today he would make it all about his baby. Kendall stopped in front of a Jack O Hammer and turned to Logan with pleading eyes.

"Please please please win me a bear Logie" Kendall begged shaking his boyfriends arm up and down. Logan smirked and nodded his head. Kendall squealed with excitement. Logan walked past him and rolled his sleeves up . He payed the man two tickets and grabbed the hammer.

"Step right up people. Hit as hard as you can! If it goes all the way up win yourself bear!" The guy that worked there said. Logan looked up at the top of the machine and brought the hammer down as hard as he could.

"_DING!"_

Logan smirked and walked back over to Kendall who was jumping with excitement. The man who worked there handed Logan the bear. He smiled and turned away bringing Kendall with him. Logan handed Kendall the bear blushing lightly. Kendall smiled widely and kissed Logan on the cheek.

"Thanks for my bear Logie" Kendall said swinging their hands back and forth. Logan smiled bigger and shrugged his shoulders.

"It was no biggy babydoll" He replied leaning down and kissing Kendall on the nose. Kendall giggled as they continued to walk.

"Cotton candy ! Get your cotton candy here!" A man shouted from the side of them . Logan smiled and pulled his boyfriend over to the line. Kendall frowned at him.

"Logieee" He whined trying to get the brunettes attention. Logan was to busy watching the man spin cotton candy. Logan loved sweets. He loved them! He couldn't get enough of them Kendall sighed and stared his boyfriend.

"How many.?" The man behind the counter asked. Logan licked his lips and then stared at Kendall and frowned. He turned back to the man and shook his head .

"None" He said grabbing Kendalls hand again and walking away from the cart. Logan started pulling Kendall in the other direction. Kendall waddled behind him confused by Logans actions.

"What are you doing.?"Kendall asked him. Logan shrugged and squeezed Kendalls hand and kissed Kendall lightly on the cheek.

"Today, is all about my baby. Not me." Logan said simply. Kendall had a faint pink shade on his cheek at Logans words. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Logan as his boyfriend. But from the way Logan would smile at him, or the way he would kiss him. Kendall knew that Logan really cared about him. Especially when Logan did sweet things like bringing Kendall to his first carnival . Kendall smiled and leaned against Logan.

"What do you want to do baby?" Logan questioned looking down at the smiling blonde next to him . Kendall was about to give him an answer, but his stomach answered for him giving a small growl. Kendall looked down, embarrassed. Logan gave a small chuckle.

"So food then?" Kendall gave a small nod and let Logan pull him over to a food stand."What do you want baby?" Logan asked sweetly, looking down at Kendall.

Kendall looked at the menu and bit his lip reading the words with concentration. Logan smiled and watched him. He couldn't help but think about how cute Kendall looked at the moment.

"How about we share some fries and a lemonade?" Kendall asked smiling up at Logan. Logan nodded and kissed Kendall on the cheek.

"Ill be right back baby, why don't you go sit down okay?"Kendall nodded and watched his boyfriend walk away. He walked around for a minute before sitting down at a table. He brushed off a couple of things that were sitting on it and then tried to relax. Kendall sat awkwardly, waiting for Logan to come back . He felt kinda lonely even though Logan would only be gone for a short five minutes . Kendall smiled when he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his waist . But he frowned instantly when he looked up and didn't see Logan. No instead, he saw his ex-boyfriend Jett smiling down at him.

"Hey there beautiful." Jett said sitting down next to him . With a roll of his eyes Kendall attempted to move Jetts arms.

"Go away Jett." Kendall said irritated. He looked back at the food stand, desperately waiting for Logan to come back.

"You here by yourself sexy?" Jett asked nuzzling his nose in the crook of Kendalls neck. Kendall attempted to stand but was brought back down by Jett pulling on his waist.

"Nope, I'm here with my Boyfriend Logan" Kendall said with an irritated tone. Jett smirked and gave a small laugh.

"Sweetie do you really think he's better than me?" Jett asked.

"Nope." Kendall said making Jett smirk again.

"Then wh-" Kendall turned to him with a quick jerk and slapped him in the face.

"I KNOW Logan's better than you. He's smart and kind. And Logan actually cares about holds me when im scared or sad. And he knows how to make me feel better. He's always doing things for me without me even asking. Logan is amazing and the best boyfriend I could ever ask for. I love him. And I think you need to go now." Kendall said crossing his arms.

Jett held his cheek from where Kendall had slapped him and looked up at the blonde with anger in his eyes . Jett raised his hand and slapped Kendall right back across the face, making the blonde whimper in pain.

"Now you listen to me you little slut."Jett started. Kendall waited for him to finish not bothering to look up. But when he didn't hear anything he glanced a little and was surprised at what he saw.

"No you listen to me!" He heard Logan yell at Jett. "You hurt my boyfriend and me an you are going to have damn problem. Understand?" Jett gave a shaky nod wriggling to get out of the grasp that Logan had him in. Logan then looked over to Kendall and smiled.

"You want to take a hit at him baby?"Kendall gave a shy shake of his head . Logan nodded then focused back to Jett."Get out of here, and don't touch MY Kendall EVER again." Logan said dropping the boy. Jett scattered to his feet and ran in a different direction.

Kendall smiled and ran into his boyfriends arms . Logan chuckled and gave Kendall a gentle squeeze.

"You okay baby?" Logan asked quietly. Kendall nodded and gave Logan a sweet kiss on the lips.

Kendall led Logan back over to the table he was sitting at before the distraction came . Logan grabbed at Kendalls small like hips, pulling him into his lap. Kendall smiled and insisted that Logan let him feed him. And with the big green puppy dog eyes that Kendall was giving him, how could Logan say no?

Kendall happily fed his boyfriend the last french fry and laughed when Logan playfully bit his finger.

"Come on" Logan said pushing Kendall to his feet."There's one more thing I want to do before we leave." Kendall looked at Logan confused and let his boyfriend pull him away. Kendall smiled as Logan pulled him over to none other than the Ferris Wheel . The romantic ride in history. They stopped at the front of the line as Logan smiled.

"Logie" Kendall pouted. Logan ignored him and pulled him into a cart.

"You'll love it baby"Logan said kissing Kendall lightly. Kendall smiled and leaned against Logan, as Logan wrapped an arm around Kendalls laughed when the ride began to move sat at the top and watched the fireworks looked down at the smiling blonde who was watching the lifted Kendalls chin up with his finger and gently pressed their lips together, ending his perfect all about Kendall day.

**A/N Loved It, Hated it, Review it, Fav it, Read It Over Again. Do Whatever You Need! I Just Hope You Liked It. HAPPY MOTHERS DAY.! I Love My Mom She Is Absolutely The Best!And I Dont Know What I Would Do With Out Her. She Actually Supports My Writing On Here Even Though I Write Slash Fiction! So This Story Is Dedicated To My Mom. I Love You Mom! I Hope You Liked The Breakfast I Made You!(: (Pancakes, and Bacon.) **

**-ForNowUnamed**


End file.
